


Blind Date

by Mirasola



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasola/pseuds/Mirasola
Summary: Annually, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter celebrates “benevolent festivities” where demigods from each camp gathers to strenghten the friendships in both camps. This years offers a new event which is called “Blind Date” where partners are literally blindfolded. Jason,trying to mend his heart from heartbreak, joined this event. However, some things took a few turns and he ended up being tied to chair with a woman he has no idea who is.





	Blind Date

Jason hated being lost in a crowd. He is standling idly in the middle of tents and just waiting for the sea of people to carry him in any direction. Although he knows every spot in Camp Jupiter, it is unusual for him to see too many people gathering at this place. Today is the second day of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter’s "benevolent festivities". This year is Camp Jupiter’s turn to host this event since each camp took turns annually since post Gaea war. Demigods participate in a variety of activites from both camps like Capture the flag,War Games, Chariot Race and Archery.

"Thank you for your attention Demigods! It feels really good for your attention to be reciprocated. Right? Do you want to be someone’s attention? Don’t miss the first ever Blind Date! 8 pm tonight at Garden Cafe. Seeeee you there. (Pun intended)"  
This announcement blaring at the speakers brought Jason’s attention back.

"Blind date?" Jason muttered.

"Hey there Lightning boy!" someone called from a distance. Jason already knew who this is and smiled when he sensed that he is near.

"Hey Leo." Jason greeted him.

"Enjoying the festivities so far?" Leo asked while trying to put his arm on Jason’s shoulder. "Okay, nevermind." Leo uttered to himself since he can’t reach him.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Oh it’s is nothing." Leo scratched his head and let out a forced grin. He looked at Jason and it seems like the boys is thinking deeply. "Jason to Gae—— Earth ?" He snaps his fingers it front of him.

Jason answered "Oh sorry. Nothing." then he added "What is this Blind date thing?"

Leo smiled widely and nudged Jason.

"What?" Jason looked annoyed.

"Lightning boy strikes again." Leo teased him while Jason just stared at him.  
"Okay okay. Fine"

Jason raised his eyebrow as an indication for Leo to explain.

"I think they are literally putting blindfolds instead of the usual blind date." Leo explained.

"That’s it?" Jason asked.

"I think the pairing will come from different camps." Leo added.

"Are you joining?"

"Of course man. I think it is fun and it will help me from my break up with Calypso."

"Oh okay." Jason nodded.

"Hey man, I think you should go too! It would be nice for you to meet a new one since your break up with Pipes."

Jason thought it for a minute and said "Okay I’ll give it a shot."

———————————-  
In preparation, Jason took a shower and brushed his teeth. He also sprayed a lot of perfume. He picked the best of his clothes even knowing his date wouldn’t see it, he chose not to wear his camp t-shirts and settled with a white longsleeves instead. His mind is debating whether to wear his glasses since he will be blindfolded. In the end, he preferred to wear it due to the long walk to the Garden Cafe.

Jason arrived at least 30 minutes early to the cafe, he is even the earliest one. Looking around, he saw the demigods really outdid themselves. Tables are dressed with red and white tablecloths. Vines and flowers are hanging in each pillar. The terrace gives a perfect view of the temples nearby. And what Jason liked the most are the laterns that are gleefully shining providing contrast with the darkness of the night. Jason walked to the reception desk and asked for instructions. He have been given orientation and told to wait for a while. He sat in a chair near at the overlooking and waited there. Almost 20 minutes have passed and he is quite bored. He notified the desk that he will just go for a walk. He slowly walked for just a while and decided to return. However, while halfway on his way back, someone had hit him at his head from behind.

————————-  
Jason woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he couldn’t see anything. "This is a blindfold right?" he thought to himself. He tried to move his hands but the movement only resulted to dangling of chains. He concluded that he is tied to a chair but he highly doubts that this is part of the plan.

"Hello?" He asked, hoping to have an answer. He tried to free himself but the chains made an irritating sound. He moved his head and stumped his foot, trying to break the chair but his effort didn’t succeed. Only a clank of metals and screeching of the chair can be heard. He continued his efforts but stopped when he heard a soft tiny groan. It sounded like it came from a woman.

"Would you please stop doing that?" the voice complained.

"Is this part of the blind date? If it is, I would like to quit." Jason asked.

"Blind date?"

"Yes. You joined too right?" Jason asked her and tried to listen if her voice is familiar.

"What?!" the woman irritatedly asked then added "NO!"

"Then how did you got in here ?!" He find no match for the woman’s voice.

"Oh crap!" the woman’s answer made Jason a little bit tense. "A friend of mine forced me into this nonsense."

"Do you think this is part of the plan?"

"I can’t say. Maybe." the woman replied while Jason heard the metal chains clang.

"Are you trying to free yourself?"

"Of course I am! I am already done of this nonsense. A complete waste of time." the woman impatiently answered.

"It would be nice to free me too if you can afterwards. This drains my energy. Also, this won’t be considered as a date if my date quits." Jason nervously smiled which makes him look dumb since his date couldn’t see him.

"First, don’t refer me as your date. Second, shut up. I am trying to focus."

Jason thought to himself that this is a disaster date and nobody would date that kind of woman. Jason sat in silence for a minute. He tried to free himself again and got disappointed. After, he heard a sound of a loud metal being dropped.

"Finally." the woman gleefully said while Jason said nothing. He can slay a lot of monsters yet he can’t free himself from this simple task.

"All right. I’m sorry if I am the worst date to you. What is your name?" she asked while untangling herself.

"The rules says not to. We will be introduced afterwards." Jason said.

"Dumb." Judging from the tone, he can sense that the woman rolled her eyes. "You’re too obedient."

"Is the chain too complicated? calculating from the time, you should be free now." he criticized.

"Take it easy, stop calculating my moves. Also,says the man who can’t free himself."

Jason is getting tired of her grumpiness and he mocked "Fine, I don’t need your help, your highness. Who is good at anything, who can free herself, don’t need a man and a grumpy one."

There is no response but he heard a new clank. He remained silent.

"Ahhhhhhh" the woman yawned and he heard bone cracking. "That wasn’t a hard one."

Jason said nothing.

"I’ll just remove my blindfold and I’ll free y——"

"No, I don’t need your help." Jason answered.

He noticed that she fell silent.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"What?" she confusedly asked "what happened? That stings." she stayed silent for a few moments. "Change of plans."

"What stings? Change of plans? What do you mean change of plans?" Jason can hear the footsteps nearing.

"This." Jason noticed that his lap felt heavier. His eyes got wide when he realized that someone sat on his lap. "What are you doing?" he shockly asked.

"It is rare to see the high and mighty Jason Grace helplessly tied to a chair." she said. He remained silent and catched the change in her tone. She began tracing his jawline which is giving him goosebumps. She moved closer grinding her body with him, wrapping her arm in the back of his neck to support it while caressing his cheeks. He can feel the sharp friction between his cheeks and her hands, noticing that she has a rough and calloused hand.

"Aren’t you supposed to free me?" He nervously asked.

"Free you?" she asked "What is the fun in that?"

Jason just gulped. He is sensing her legs being wrapped in his waist indicating the shifting of her body to face him. He can also feel the sweat trickling down from his forehead to his face.

"Is it me or it suddenly got hot in here?" she flirtatiously teased. She began ruffling his hair. After that, she lifted his chin. "Wow, even when your hair is disheveled, you still look good. Even hotter." She then redirected her hand with his lips. "Why did you suddenly become quiet?"

"Who are you?" He threatingly asked.

"The rules says not to. Right?" she giggled as she is back in ruffling his hair.  
"Great, now she is using his own words against him" Jason thought to himself.

With her other hand, she traced the scar on his lips. "Only a few people knows the history of this scar. Some heroes got their scar in a heroic battle while you," she tapped his nose. "got it in a funny incident."

"How did you know about that?"

She leaned closer and whispered in his ears "Secret." Then she gently bit his earlobe. Meanwhile, his chin touches shoulder blades making him feel intoxicated in her sweet vanilla scent. "Do you mind?" she asked him.

"Mind wh——" he was cut off when his lips was suddenly occupied by hers. This lasted for a few seconds and was stopped short when she pulled apart.

"That." She said.

That kiss has left him something making him didn’t know what to feel. A part of him wants to explode in anger while a part of him begs for more. He drew a long deep breath and uttered "More please."

"Gladly" she replied. He is certain that made her smile. She moved her face closer and slowly kissed him again. He reciprocated back and let out a soft moan. It became more intense as she moved her body up and down as her one hand cups his jaw while the other ruffles his hair. He started to put his tounge in play as he explored her mouth. She stopped trailing herself up and down as her tounge fights back. She moved closer, removing the distance between them at all. She also let out a series of moans as her hands travels his arms and shoulders. Their tounges continued to fight for about a minute. Jason then grew tired of the tounge fight and focused back on kissing. Later, he bit her lower lip and and pulled it a little away. He suddenly feel a pressure on his arms noticing that her grips tightens. He then let go of her lip and focused on her chin instead. He smacked a trail of kisses from her chin to her neck. With his nose touches her neck, he is drowning in her sweet vanilla scent. However, he can still also feel she is getting sweaty. He decided to suck her neck, tasting a bittery and salty taste probably from the mixture of her perfume and sweat. It doesn’t matter though, he even kinda like it. His lips moved across her neck from left to right. He suddenly formed a bright idea. He decided to suck well so that it will leave a hickey to make it easier for him to identify who she is tomorrow. He just hopes, she won’t notice. He continued biting and sucking. So far, so good. But then, he was cut off when she pulled his hair and moved her body away.

"Not so bright, blonde" she sounded disappointed. "I know what you are thinking. Don’t even think about doing it." Jason felt her removing herself from him.

"Right. Before I forgot." the sound of her footsteps drew farther.

Later, she came back with a sound of a metal clanging. That made Jason panic.

"I know Jason Grace is smart enough to divert my attention while he is freeing himself." he can hear her walking past and behind him. He feels that the chains in his hands became heavier. "There you go Houdini." That made Jason grit his teeth.

"So where are we?" She sat back on his lap. "Hmmmmm" he can imagine her crossing her arms as she looks at him. "Do you mind if I unbutton your top?"

"How polite of you." He sarcastically replied. "Who are you first?"

She just chuckled and said "You’re persistent, aren’t you?"

"I want to know who I shared this great night with."

"It is my honor."

"So who are you?"

"Okay fine. Would you not be angry at me if I tell you?"

"Maybe."

"Make it certain." she said as she dig her nails deeper to his arms.

"Okay, yes."

"Then deal." she giggled. "I am your highness. Does that seals the deal?"

"I was expecting a more specific answer."

"I know you are smart. That is all you need to know." She kissed him. "May I?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good." She began unbuttoning his shirt. Then her hand trails his features. Her hand landed on his nipples and she pinched it. That made him gasp and utter "Fuck." loudly.

"Tone it down, blondie." She chuckled. She continued and pinched the other one. That sent a shiver to his spine and a weird feeling in his. He thought to himself that he is going to have revenge on her. "Oh, little one is getting impatient." She commented. He deducted that she already saw the tent in his lower body. "Don’t worry little one. Well get to you later." she patted it causing it to be more reactive.

"You little tease." He cursed at her.

"So you want to get started now?" She asked him. "It is fine with me."

"Yes please because my hands are not in great use now." He sarcastically commented.

"Sure, whatever." She said as she started unzipping and removing his jeans. "Those jeans are hurting my legs too." She remarked.

"You really want to do it right now? Don’t you?" He asked. "Why don’t you let me take the turn ? I had some unfinished bussiness."

"I swear if it is one of your traps, you won’t gonna like it." She taunted.

"I won’t, your highness." He bowed his head. She sat back on his lap and started to slide her ass in his lap which sent another arousal for him. He cleared his throat "Your highness, I think it is my turn." He buried his head on her neck. He started biting it. He then lowered his bites, tracking the base of the mountains. He continued until he encountered a fabric. "Would you mind, my queen?" He politely asked.

"I like it when you use ‘my queen’." She replied then he can hear her removing her top and unclasping her bra. "There you go." He wasted no time and continued until he reached its peak. His stick his tounge and play with it. Then he proceeded in sucking it until it is hard. For the last trick, he bit her nipple resulting for her to wail and jump. Meanwhile, both of her actions also created a strong sensation to him. "I’m impressed with your mouth, blondie. I didn’t know it could do many things."

"That is one of my hidden talents." He boasted.

"Thank you. You brought great pleasure to me. Now it is my turn." She removed herself a top of him and kneeled. She hold the evident tent in his underpants which made him groan and asked "Do you want to?"

"Yes." he answered. She put more pressure into her hold. "Please"

She removed the last fabric that constricts the bulging thing in Jason’s. He feels relieved when it sprung free. "Wow, you greatly exceeds my expectations." She commented. She touched his firm abs, slid her hand down at his thigh but avoiding the center. This made him groan in frustration while she giggled. When she is done teasing him, she held his cock and began slowly stroking up and down with her hand causing it to semi-harden. On the other hand, he bit his lip and notice his shortness for breath. She changed the pace into a faster one. She noticed a little leak at its tip and stick out her tounge to lick it while continuing to pump up and down. She added more pressure and pace in to her pump making him lift his head up and groan a few times. Other than that, she is now aware that the thing is fully hardened. She noticed that it grew in length and became stiffer. She let go of its hold and admire it for a while. She let her tounge out and began licking from its base to its tip. She did this for several times until she grabbed it both of her hands, gripping it firmly. She opened her mouth and started to put his length in it. She redirected her hands in holding his love handles as she slowly get it down in her throat. She was unsure if she can put it fully in her mouth, she likes this challenge though. She continued but in a much slower one. A few moments later, she reached it base. She was proud of sucessfully doing it even it restricts her airflow. A little while, she pulled her mouth up. She then proceeded in bobbing her mouth in his length, faster and faster. To gain stability, she hold it base and noticed on how her saliva fully coated it.

"I wish…I could…hold you now." Jason pleaded as he alternate his moans with speaking. She rolled her eyes and said "Not happening." Afterward, she continously bobbed her mouth in a fastest pace she can. She let go of his length and let her hand do the stroking. Her rough calloused hands perfectly provided more friction and satisfaction for him. She smiled as she saw him having difficulty in his breath and let out numerous groans. Her smile even grew wider as she felt his legs stretched while his head is lifted so high.

"I’m…close" he reminded her.

Upon hearing this, she immediately put her mouth back to her length. She repeated what she was doing earlier but in a slow way. On her fifth slide, she felt with her tounge a gush of a hot sweet and salty fluid. She tried to get all of it but it has an excessive quantity which made the hot white fluid to drip from her mouth as she slid her mouth up. She closed her mouth when it parted with the tip of his length. Then, she slowly swallowed all of the fluid. "I’m sorry it was messy." She looked up to him and apologized. She saw that he is exhausted as still he gasps for breath. She added "I’ll clean it up." She bowed and clean the mess with her tounge. After that, she rested for a while and watch him. She sat back to his lap, cupped his cheeks and she put her lips with his.

Jason feels exhausted yet feels so good. He thinks that is the best one he ever experienced. He can noticed that she sat back to his lap and kissed him. He still can taste his own fluid, making him wonder if he tasted good enough for her. He felt that she pulled away and with her hands holding his face, she rested his face on her chest and embraced him. This lasted for a few seconds until she removed her embrace and kissed his forehead. She removed his blindfold but due to his exhaustion, she appears to be blurry and his eyes are starting shut off.

She whispered "Good night, Jason." as his eyes completely shut.


End file.
